


Couches and Clichés

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [123]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Bewilderment, Cliche, Couches, Established Relationship, F/F, Furniture Shopping, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Security Guard, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Maria are that couple arguing loudly in IKEA.





	Couches and Clichés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleph (Immatrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immatrael/gifts).



> Aleph (Immatrael) prompted IKEA, Bewilderment, Store security.

"Are you kidding me with this?!"

Maria jerked awake and was confronted with her girlfriend's face, and the bewilderment and annoyance she found there.

"We are here for a  _ specific _ thing. We didn't come to mess around and fall asleep on couches that fifty billion people have sat on!"

Maria thought it was probably fewer than fifty billion, but Darcy had a point. 

"I'm sorry," she said, standing and straightening her skirt. "I should have just canceled today; I was up late last night for a..." she glanced around and remembered they were in public. "...a work thing."

"I'm glad you didn't," Darcy snapped. "If you had, we'd have missed out on the lovely cliche of being the couple arguing loudly in IKEA. Now, if you're finished taking a power nap, I want your opinion on the kitchen table. Otherwise known as  _ the reason we're here _ ."

She spun and stalked off toward the kitchen furnishings.

"She's right, you know," said a voice from nearby. Maria jumped, relaxing a little when she saw that it was just store security.

"Thanks, but I don't need relationship advice right now," Maria told him.

The man smiled. "I was talking about the fact that nearly every person who comes in here sits on that couch," he said, nodding at the floor model. "Your girlfriend is  _ your _ business."

He seemed immune to her glare as he sauntered away.

"I'm sorry," Maria said when she found Darcy trying to decide between two different kinds of kitchen chairs. "I'm ready to help you pick out whatever you want me to."

"I'm sorry too," Darcy sighed, leaning against her. "My stupid IKEA trip is not more important than you having enough sleep. You work hard enough as it is."

"Thanks," Maria said, and kissed her.

"Is there anything you saw that you really want?" Darcy asked.

Maria smiled.

They left the store with a brand new kitchen table, two chairs, a completely unnecessary box of Swedish candy...

And the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171900163233/couches-and-clich%C3%A9s)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
